Mark DragonHunter: Enter Naruto World!
by 01blackblind
Summary: Mark DragonHunter, was a normal kid until a man came and took him to the Naruto world...to change destiny! Watch as Mark makes new friends, bonds, and tries to get back to his world. Don't know about pairings yet tough DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

I do not own Naruto. Or I would be rich.

Chapter 1. The beginning

_Mark...Mark...your future will soon come to you in a flash...then you'll be welcomed by faith._

Beep! Beep! I rolled to my side to see my alarm clock.

"Seven O'clock," I whispered, "I still have an hour left."

I closed my eyes. Seven O'clock? Wait!

"Am going to be late again," I wined.

I jumped out of bed and slipped on a black and orange T-shirt, with blue jeans, with a rainbow necklace like the Hokage's necklace on Naruto, and black shoes. My white Guinea Pig, Otis, was running around in circles squeaking like crazy.

"Oh sorry pal, I didn't notice you were in here," I said walking up to his cage and petting him, "But I swear sometimes your like a rabbit, and a dog too."

I then raced down the stairs and fell as always, going into the kitchen to see my mom.

"Mom why didn't wake me up," I yelled running in there to get a piece of toast, "My alarm clock been going off for an hour!"

"Oh... I didn't notice, " she said with her bright blond hair, blue eyes, and pale skin and turning to smile at me.

I can't believe she never heard my alarm clock go off! Shes-shes using her _smile! _That smile that lets her get away with everything! She abusing her power!

"Its okay mom," I said with a fake smile, "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Okay!~"

She always wants other people to take the blame for her.

"Well am going now," I said walking out of the kitchen.

"Don't talk to strangers," she yelled back.

Yeah like I needed that advice.

"Okay!"

This is my normal life, as Mark DragonHunter. People say its a weird name but I like it. My family has this weird thing to in my family, some people have black hair and purple eyes for some reason in my family and am one of them. Two the man of the family always live their children for some reason too. I just hope I don't do that to my wife when I get older. But every time I think about it, I get angry. He just disappeared like magic and just left me with mom! When I ever meet my dad again, lets just say its not going to be good.

I ran as quick as I could into the school building, making it on time with cherry blossoms in my hair. When I made it into class 101, I ran over to my desk, put my head on it and yelled, "I made it!"

"Well duh you made it," said a boy with black hair green eyes and tanned skin.

"Luke," I yelled getting up and was going to chase him but I was tired, "The heck with it!"

Now Luke Walker has always had much better grades then me, good at P.E., math, science, social studies and language arts. Somehow he was always better then me at stuff, I really got mad every time he would make a comment about me. I then laid my head but on my desk.

"Luke you didn't have to be mean," said a boy with brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin.

Now that's Haku Hope, he has a soft side so you could mess around with him if you wanted too. I stared at Luke and Haku who were talk fighting, now Haku can talk fight you. He would fight with the wall all day if he could.

"You two are being to loud this morning" said a boy with blue hair, black eyes and tanned skin, hitting both Haku and Luke in the head.

"Sorry Sai," they both wined, rubbing the top of their head.

I swear sometimes he like Shikamaru! He'll always say that hes sleepy or to tired to this or that!

Now Sai Blackbird is lazy, I don't think he even describes his last name.

"So you made it early then I did for once, huh?"

"Yeah but that was because I actually put my alarm clock on."

"Good maybe that'll get your lazy but up," said Sai rubbing the back of his head.

'You are you call lazy, to idiot?'

"Well am going to my desk to take a nap."

"Okay do it then," I said.

Luke and Haku were still fighting silently, until Sai turned around and looked at them, having both of their arm around each others shoulders. Sai then went to his desk and laid his head down and they went back to their fight.

'Like always,' I thought with a yawn.

I then felt a smile pull onto my face, but its great to have a normal life, with no worries or anything, not like in Naruto anyway. Yeah my friends and I are Naruto fans, we like watching it, making hand signs of it, and reading it. It was just to bad it was knocked off of Cartoon Network. I looked down to see my necklace on my desk. Everyone of my friends have on too, I can still remember the day I got it.

**FLASH BACK**

We were sitting under a tree, and the sun was coming down so there was a beautiful color of red, yellow, orange, and pink in the sky. The wind was blowing too, so I didn't really mind if we stayed there all night.

"Hey guys," said Sai sitting up, and getting something out of his pockets, "I got something to give you."

"Oh, what is it," I yelled jumping up, "A car! Yeah I always wanted a car! Or maybe a Monkey!"

"Who would need a Monkey, because we got one right here."

I turned around and looked at Luke. Haku looked at us with a scared face, knowing that we were going to fight.

"No guys," said Sai handing us three something, "Here."

I looked in my hand to be a rainbow gem of the Hokage necklace. I then looked over to the left to see Haku got white, Luke got red and white, and Sai had a green one.

"The colors explains our personalities, like Haku's is white because he always to nice and never want to hit fight, Luke's is red and white because he can be mean and nice, I got green because am always-."

"Lazy, but a smarty pants," I said looking at the sky.

"Yeah, and have the rainbow because your unpredictable, hyperactive, and always annoying, but you can change people Mark, I hope you know that."

I then left a blank face, as I looked at Sai.

"I mean," he continued, "You changed all of us right?"

I looked to see Luke, Sai, and Haku smiling. So I just smiled back.

**FLASH BACK END**

Every since that day we always wore our necklace. So I guess nothing really matters about anything else in my life, but my mom, friends and wanting to protect people for some reason.

"Luke," I heard a yell of a girl.

I turned around to see Luke's fan club. Luke is just like Sasuke. I saw some girls putting their arms around his neck. The truth is Luke doesn't really like girls. And I could tell by the way he would look at them when they jumped or hugged him. But there was always one girl that would never stop, going on him, and that was our school president, Kelly Jones. Her long purple hair going to her waist, with blue eyes. I couldn't even believe that she was our school president! But somehow I like her. Don't ask me why but I like her.

"Will you go on a date with me," Kelly asked jumping up and down.

"No."

That was quick. Sometimes I think Kelly is like Sakura. Everyday she would ask Luke about dating and if he would like to come somewhere. So she is really annoying most of the time, but I like her somehow. I buried my face into my desk. But I don't have the courage to ask her out, and my friends say am like Naruto. I picked my head up to see that everything had then froze.

"What-whats going on," I yelled.

"You're coming with me chosen one," I heard a dark voice whisper.

I turned around to see a man with a black coat with went to his ankles, black shoes, black hair and red eyes.

"What are you Goth," I asked squeezing my eyes so I could see him much better, "Anyway whats going on here?"

"You...are going to change destiny. So come on with me now," the man said walking over to me, and grabbing my wrist.

"Am not going with you," I yelled trying to make him let go.

"Then I have no choice but to do this."

The man then waved his hand in front of my face, and I fell into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2:Am at what?

Chapter.2. Am at what?

"Hey are you okay," I heard a hyper voice ask.

I could feel the wind blowing in my face.

"Hey, wake up!"

I then felt someone shaking me.

"Baka, that's not how you wake up someone," I heard a girl voice yell.

"Then what do we do?"

I then felt myself hit the ground. I sat as I groaned, rubbing my head.

"Oh he's awake," I heard a voice that sounded like a adult.

I opened my eyes to see Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi standing in front of me. My eyes went wide, I must be having a dream. I then slapped myself in the face.

"What are you doing," yelled Sakura, "You shouldn't be hitting yourself!"

"Oh...I was just waking myself up," I said getting up and looking around, "Where am I at anyway?" I knew where I was at I just wanted to know if it was true.

"The village Hidden in the leaves, or called Konoha," said Kakashi.

My jaw then hit the ground in surprise.

"Hey why do you have purple eyes," asked Naruto walking over to me.

"Why do you wear a orange jumpsuit then," I asked.

"Hm...fair!"

"Hi my name is Mark DragonHunter," I said smiling and holding out my hand.

"Mine is Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said shaking mine with a huge grin, "who's going to be the next Hokage!"

"Sakura Haruno nice to meet you."

" Kakashi Hatake."

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said coldly.

"We're team 7."

Like I needed to know that.

"So what are you doing here anyway," asked Naruto looking at me weird.

"I don't know but am not a post to be here," I said running around in circles.

About two hours later I was still running around in circles.

"H-how can he still be running," asked Sakura.

"I don't know but am going to join," Naruto yelled running behind me.

"Oh great, he is just like Naruto!"

After running another thirty minutes, I got bored and stopped. I felt something hit my back and I landed face on the ground.

I turned around, Naruto and I then yelled, "Watch were ya going!"

"Okay since you are done running now," said a voice behind us, "You need to go see the Hokage."

I then heard my stomach rumble. Kakashi stopped and looked at me why I blushed, because of my stomach.

"Am hungry," I wined, "So now I can't walk."

Kakashi grabbed my collar and pulled me.

"Well you're going to the Hokage first."

"Why?"

"You need to sign in here to be a ninja."

The rest of the gang followed us as we went to the Hokage's tower. I stomach was still rumbling the whole way there. I looked over to my right to see Naruto. A evil grin appeared on my face.

"Hey Naruto," I whispered, trying to get his attention.

"Yeah?"

"Is there a Ramen shop here?"

"Yeah a place called Ichiraku's Ramen, that has the best _Ramen_ ever!"

Naruto had stars in his eyes after he said that. He sure does love Ramen.

"Well if you get me away from Kakashi, we can go," I said whispering.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at us with a curious look. I then felt myself being pulled up by my T-shirt collar.

"No you can't go until you see the Hokage," said Kakashi, looking at me with a sad face, "And I can't believe you were going to use one of my students to get your escape."

"Well it was worth the try."

Kakashi sighed as he pulled me into the Hokage's room. He then put me in front of the Hokage. I stared into his brown eyes.

"_Old man,"_ I said pointing out at him.

"What, Mark," yelled Sakura running over to me and covering my mouth, "Hes the 3rd Hokage!"

I made Sakura hand go off my mouth.

"And I don't care if he is" I yelled.

The Hokage then started to laugh, I turned around and looked at him.

"_What are you laughing at?"_

"Oh nothing young one...May I ask why you are here?"

"Oh he brought me here," I said pointing to Kakashi.

"And why is that Kakashi?"

"We found him on the middle of the training ground."

"Oh...so where do you live kid?"

"First thing my name isn't kid, its Mark, and second, lets just say I live far away."  
"And that still doesn't explain anything," yelled Sakura.

"Well am hungry and tried so can we end this so I can go eat."

"Okay but first you need a apartment to stay in and some money, to buy clothes, and food, then a headband saying that you are a leaf Shinobi."

"What," I asked shocked.

"And you will be on team 7, who are these people."

I looked around to see everyone on team 7 shocked.

"B-but I didn't even take a test or anything," I yelled turning back to the third Hokage.

"I know you didn't, but there is something about you...that makes me think you will be a great Shinobi," he ended with a smile.

"So can I go eat now," I asked walking to the door.

"Yes but after that buy your weapons, clothes, and food, because your first D-rank mission starts tomorrow, with training of course...oh and heres your key to your apartment, which is right beside Naruto's so you will have it easy then."

"Okay, bye old man," I said getting my key, "Come on Naruto I want you to show me that Ramen shop here"

"Okay."

We then run as fight as we could out of the Hokage's tower so we could have Ramen. Yes...I think I might like it here for awhile.


	3. Chapter 3:Training

Chapter .3. Training

I woke up the next morning to have the sun hit me in the face. I then landed first face into the floor.

"Ow," I wined picking myself up and looked at the clock. 6 am.

I looked around to see a yellow couch, a black piano, which I don't know why I have it, I don't even know how to play! I then started to put my clothes on. A black T-shirt, with a red jacket, black baggy pants, with black and red shoes, putting on my forehead protector which had a black cloth behind it. With of course my Hokage necklace which hung out where everyone could see it. I put all of my weapons into places that could hold them. The last thing I grabbed was my black sword. It was so beautiful, with the blade so sliver. I then looked at my room as I walked out the door. Yep I have everything I need. I then run as fast as I could to the bridge where Naruto and them always met.

When I arrived at the bridge, I could see Naruto going around in circles, why Sakura leaned against the bar, looking at Naruto, why Saskue was looking at the sky. I then smiled and started running over to them. When I made it over to them I hade put my hands on top of my knees.

"A-am I late," I asked.

'Yeah right.'

"No Kakashi Sensei hasn't even made it here yet," said Naruto jumping around.

I sighed looking at him, I wonder how he has so much energy in the morning. I looked at Saskue, and saw Luke pop up as him, then back to Saskue.

"What are you looking at," he asked, with his arms crossed.

"Oh, nothing you just remind me of someone," I said sitting down then leaning against the bar.

"Of who," asked Sakura sitting beside me.

"Oh this boy in my class, that's my friend too," I said smiling and looking at the sky, "He better then me at everything really, but before we were friends, he stayed in the dark...all by himself, with no friends or anything, but now he fights with this boy Haku, but they always talk fight. Sometimes I believe Luke is my revival. But friends at the same time too. But if it wasn't for me he would be in the darkness right now with no friends or anything," I ended with a frown.

I looked around to see that Naruto was listening and Saskue was as well. Sakura was looking at me weird, like a was a weird painting.

"Well," I said getting up and dusting the dirt off my pants, "Kakashi Sensei should be here in a minute."

"Huh," Naruto yelled, "He'll be here in probably another hour knowing him!"

"Yo."

I turned around to see Kakashi Sensei behind us, waving with a smile.

"Your late," Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"Well a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the longer way."

"Liar!"

Kakashi Sensei rubbed the back of his head. I started to laugh, hanging on to my stomach.

"What are you laughing at," yelled Naruto.

"Nothing, nothing!"

"Okay well, since thaat is done and over with," said Kakashi Sensei, "We need to go do D-rank missions."

Naruto groaned hearing the word D-ranks. Which Sakura was probably too in her head. Why Saskue still showed no expression at all.

"Yeah, my first D-rank mission," I yelled jumping into the air.

I saw Kakashi Sensei smile at me as I started to run off the bridge.

"What are you so excited about," yelled Naruto running up to me, "Its just D-rank missions!"

"I know but this is my first!"

30 minutes later.

I was hiding behind a tree, waiting to catch the missing cat Toru.

"Sakura at point B."

"Saskue at point C."

"...Mark at point D."

"Naruto at point A."

"Naruto, Mark your too slow," said Kakashi Sensei.

We then had a moment of pause looking at the cat Toru.

"Am ready," said Naruto, "Just tell me when to go in."

"Am ready too."

"Am ready."

"Me too!"

Another moment of pause.

"Now!"

Naruto then jumped in, catching Toru as he clawed him to death. Sakura just smiled as it happened, why Saskue still didn't have a expression on his face.

"Hey Naruto let me help you out," I yelled running over to him and getting Toru, only to be clawed too.

I screamed as the cat was clawing me.

"Does the cat have a red ribbon," I heard Kakashi Sensei ask.

"Yes," Saskue said looking as the cat clawed me then went to Naruto again.

"Mission accomplished."

"Can we have a better mission then this" Naruto and I yelled, "I hate cats!"

After we said that I heard a thud, Kakashi just fell.

"I think Sensei just died on us."

"Oh...well."

When we finally made it up to the Hokage's tower, the cat's owner was squeezing him or her half to death.

"No wonder why he runaway," I whispered.

"The cat deserves to be squeezed to death," laughed Naruto.

It was true that the cat did deserve that, but it was just cruel to me.

"Missing Toru complete," said the Hokage, "Now you will have another D-rank mission...baby sitting the-."

"No, not another lame mission," yelled Naruto.

The third then sighed, with Iruka. Kakashi, then hit Naruto in the head.

"Owwwww."

"Naruto!"

"What?"

"You just became a ninja, you can't just have a C-rank mission, not even a B-rank or A-rank."

Blah, Blah, Blah. I covered my ears because I didn't want to hear it. That was the most boring thing to me in Naruto, the thing about explaining stuff. I would have to rewind the video and listen to the whole speech at least five times, to know what they were talking about. I then felt something hit my elbow, I turned to my right to see it was Sakura. She was mouthing words but I couldn't understand.

"What I can't hear you," I yelled.

Sakura then put my fingers out of my ears.

"Oh...now I can."

"Mark," said the third.

"Yeah old man?"

"Did you even listen to what I said?"

"To tell you the truth no."

Everyone but Naruto and I hit their forehead. Probably thinking that we're idiots. The third then sighed and looked at us.

"Okay you will be given a C-rank mission, and it will be to take a person back to their home safely."

"Yes," Naruto and I yelled.

"Oh-oh, will it be a princess? No a movie star!"

Not even close Naruto.

"Now he may come in."

I turned around to see the old Tazuna, he was drink from drinking out of his bottle.

"You're letting these brats take me," he yelled, "I don't aprove them...definitely the short one, with the stupid look on his face."

"Ha ha! Whose the short one with the stupid look on his face," yelled Naruto.

I looked around to see that Sakura and Sasuke were taller then us. That only left me and him.

Naruto then started to laugh pointing at me.

"What do I have something on my face?"

"No, but you're the short one!"

"What do you mean," I said going to stand beside Naruto.

And it was true, Naruto was at least five inches taller then me. I then growled, and started to run after Tazuna, until Kakashi Sensei grabbed my collar.

"I'll destroy you," I yelled trying to get Tazuna.

"No Mark you can't hurt him, besides we have to take care of him on the mission."

"Now you just made it sound like, we're his baby sitters," I growled back.

Kakashi just laughed and put his hand on my head, trying to clam me down, but that wasn't helping.

"Okay grab all the things you need, and I mean important stuff," Kakashi looking at Naruto.

"What, I thought Ramen was important," yelled Naruto.

"Yes Naruto it is to you, no us."

"It is to me," I said.

"Well don't you bring it either."

I groaned, this was going to be a boring trip to the Wave Country. We then were dismissed, and I went to put my clothes, and stuff that I needed in my bag, at the apartment I stayed at. With that I hurried to the gate, where I would wait for Team 7 and Tazuna.

About five minutes later Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke both came, with Sakura asking for Sasuke to go out with her. She should really give up because it won't happen. Naruto had run out in front of them and run to the gate door.

"What Kakashi Sensei isn't even here," wined Naruto.

"Naruto, what did you think," I asked, "He was late for our mission yesterday, so he'll always be late."

"What?"

"Nothing."

We then stand there for another 10 minutes until I saw Kakashi coming with Tazuna beside him. I smiled. That's a new recorded!

"Okay, now when we leave this village, we work as a team, and become a team...got it," said Kakashi walking past us.

"Got it," I yelled running.

I then covered my ears so I wouldn't have to hear Naruto and Tazuna fight.

When we had made it out probably about four miles. Sakura asked, "Are we going to be fighting ninja in the wave country?"

"Oh no because there aren't ninja there."

I saw Sakura sigh in relief. Cry baby.

"But why don't they have ninja," asked Naruto walking backwards.

"Because the mist covers their country, and that's no their life style."

"What do you mean?"

"Like the way we have the five villages full of Shinobi. Because that's how we protect our self's. By being a ninja. For example, there are five villages as I said before, Fire, Wind, Lighting, Water, and Earth, which have the kage's. Hokage, Kazekage, Mizukage, Tsuchikage, and Raikage. Which makes our world kinda peaceful."

There was then silence, I know what their thinking.

"You just doubted the Hokage- didn't you," Kakashi yelled.

Naruto and Sakura then shook their heads quickly.

"Oh well, just don't worry about ninjas, because we won't see any."

I was about the walk with them as they continued to walk, but then my necklace fell of my neck onto the ground. I then picked it up and looked at it closely.

"I wonder what you guys are doing right now," I whispered with a smile.

"Mark come on before your left behind!"

"Okay!"

I ran back to them, holding my necklace so I could put it back on. When I had finally caught up to them, I started to put it back on my neck.

"Hey Mark," asked Kakashi."

"Yes?"

"Where did you get that necklace?"

I stopped. And started to have a scared look on my face.

'Hes on to me!'

"A-am not telling you!"

"Fine then, but who did you get it from?"

"From one of my friends," I said starting to walk the same paste with Kakashi.

"Whats his or her name," asked Sakura."

"His name is Sai," I said looking at the sky, "Hes a lazy genius."

"Oh."

We then passed the piddle, where the Demon Brothers would be, hiding and getting ready to attack us. I closed my eyes and stopped.

"Why are you stopping again," wined Naruto.

Only if you knew. 1...2...3! I felt air pass me as the Demon Brothers went to kill Kakashi, with their chains, going around his body. Everyone but me and probably Sasuke, had a shock look on their face.

"Ka-Kakashi Sensei," Naruto yelled.

The Demon Brothers then went behind Naruto.

"One down five more to go," I heard them say.

I then sat down on the ground, folded my arms, and looked at them with a bored expression.

"What are you doing we don't have time for that!"

I still didn't say nothing until one of the Demon Brothers came over to me, and put a knife at my neck.

"Are you afraid to die," he asked.

"Nope."

"What do you mean 'no'!"

Here is one of these Naruto funny moment things.

"Could careless how I die or when I die."

"Then lets see how you like this!"

Preparing to throw the knife at me, I put my hand into his face. He then fell to the ground with a thud. My eyes then became wide. Wait what was I doing here again? I turned around to see a guy on the ground.

"You know if you sleep on the ground you'll get a cold," I said getting up, and looking at him, "You bonehead."

"Wh-what did you do to him," The man yelled looking like him.

"What do you mean, I didn't do anything."

"What are you a total idiot or something," he yelled, charging at me.

I then stepped to my right.

"Wow, you really are an idiot," I said turning around.

"Why I-never mind you!"

The Demon Brother then went after the Tazuna, which of course Sasuke got in front of Sakura who was trying to protect him, when Kakashi came out of the trees, getting both the Demon Brothers.

"Nice, work Sakura Sasuke," said Kakashi.

I looked at Naruto to see him shocked that Sasuke wasn't scared.

"Naruto if I was you, I wouldn't move a lot because of the poison," said Kakashi putting the Demon brothers on a tree then tied them.

"Okay, Tazuna we need a explanation here," said Kakashi looking at Tazuna.


	4. Chapter 4: Zabuza Momochi

Chapter. 4. Zabuza Momochi

I watched as Kakashi started questioning Tazuna about the Demon Brothers. I yawned listening to them. If you watched Naruto you really know what they were going to say. I looked at the sky. It looks so beautiful when you look at it. I closed my eyes as the wind came and blew into everyone. I could feel my hands,turn into a fist. I was mad. Why of all time do I have to think about that man. I pictured the man's red eyes again. They were so red...just a solid red. I could feel my body shaking with anger. Why did that man have to send me here? I know I like watching Naruto and doing the hand signs but-this is real! I could possibly die and not make it back alive in my world.

"Mark," I heard a voice ask.

I just stood there shaking harder, and more harder. I will kill that man if I have to...to get back to my world!

"Mark?"

I know I have to change destiny...but that's just crazy! How can I change destiny when am just a kid!

"Mark!"

I was then turned around and I opened my eyes to see that it was Kakashi how had turned me around.

"Yes Kakashi Sensei," I asked.

"Why weren't you answering me?"

"I was thinking."

"With your eyes closed?"

"Yes...yes I was Sensei."

Kakashi then sighed and turned around to face the rest of team seven and Tazuna.

"Well I guest we should go back to the leaf since Naruto's hand could get in the way," said Kakashi looking at Naruto.

Naruto then looked up with a shocked face.

"Well we might as well get going."

Naruto then started to growl getting mad. And here comes the part when Naruto cuts himself. Everyone but me looked shocked at Naruto.

"Naruto what are you doing," yelled Sakura.

Naruto turned away from us and closed his eyes.

"Why...why am I always...darn it! Why is there so much of a difference...I should be becoming stronger...I've completed many missions and even practice Jutsu everyday by myself," Naruto said as the Kunai Knife was stabbed into his hand, "Am not going to be saved ever again...am not going to be afraid and try to runaway...I swear on this pain in my left hand...with this Kunai I'll protect the old man," he said turning to us, "We're continuing the mission!"

Man how much I love that speech.

"Naruto...it's good that you are releasing the poison but...you'll die from lack of blood; seriously," Kakashi said walking over to Naruto, with Naruto looking like he was scared out of his pants, "...anymore and-"

"No! That's bad! I can't die from something like this!"

I sighed looking at Naruto going crazy. He sure can be an idiot...but he did change a lot of people.

"Let me see your hand," said Kakashi.

"Naruto," Sakura yelled, "Are you a Masochist? What were you thinking?"

I looked to see Kakashi looking at Naruto hand seriously.

"Um...Kakashi Sensei...am I going to be okay...because you have a serious look on your face."

"Yeah Naruto you're going to be okay, he is just going to wrap it up," I said walking pass him and Kakashi next to Tazuna, "So now let's complete this mission."

Kakashi looked at me with a shocked face like I had read his mind or something.

"Kakashi," said Tazuna, "I need to speak with you."

Then about fifteenth minutes later we were on the boat to the Land Of The Waves. I sat right next to Naruto in the front, because I wanted to have a real good view of the bridge, even if I couldn't see it real well.

"What a thick mist," Sakura said trying to look ahead, "I can't even see ahead."

"We should see the bridge soon," said the man controlling the boat, "The Wave Country is at the base of the bridge."

Everything then went quite with us trying to look for the bridge. I then started to see the bridge and I put on a huge smile.

"Wow it's huge," yelled Naruto.

"Naruto quite," I said whispering, "Why do you think we aren't using the engine for we're trying to hide in the mist...plus if we are found we're be in big trouble from Gatou."

Naruto then put his hands over his mouth.

"Well be there soon," said the man as we were beginning to get out of the mist, "Tazuna it looks like we've avoided detection so far but...just in case, we'll take the route that has Vegetation. It will make the enemies harder to find us."

"Thanks."

We then made it under the bridge where, then we made it out from under it. Light hit our face as we saw the country.

"Wow," Naruto and I said looking around.

It was pretty cool, because I saw it in a Anime, but in real life...that just makes it cooler. The man then let as get on deck where Naruto was being jumpy.

"This is for me. Goodbye and good luck."

"Yeah," said Tazuna, "Thank you so much. Okay get me home safely."

"Yes-yes," I replied.

Kakashi sighed and had a face that said he didn't want to do anything, why Naruto was planning to see if he could go, and get above Saskue trying to act like him. I sighed.

"What's wrong Mark," asked Sakura.

"Oh-nothing."

Yeah right. We have to fight Zabuza, and I know every move he is going to make. Which is going to be good for me, but not for Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and Tazuna. I sighed again. This is going to be the longest mission I ever been on.

"There," yelled Naruto throwing a Shuriken into the bushes, which scared everyone but me.

"Heh...just a rat," said Naruto trying to act cool.

"Stop trying to act cool," yelled Sakura, "Nothing was there!"

"Hey...please stop using Shuriken," said Kakashi, "It's seriously dangerous."

"Hey idiot," yelled Tazuna, "Stop acting like a moron!"

I sighed again closing my eyes, only if he didn't act like that, then he could have been a cool character during the beginning of it. I then sat down on the ground and folded my arms.

"There!"

"I said stop," yelled Sakura hitting Naruto up side his head.

You know I should really keep count of that.

"Ow," wined Naruto, "Somebody is after us...I swear."

"Yeah right."

And there goes Kakashi behind the bush to see the rabbit. Sakura yells at Naruto, and Naruto hugs the rabbit. Yep that's how it goes. In about 3...2...1.

" Everyone get down," yelled Kakashi.

Everyone then did what they were told but me. I just had a bored look on my face. I yawned looking at Zabuza who was standing on his sword.

"Well speak of the devil," I said out loud looking at Zabuza still, our eyes meeting each other.

"You must know your books huh," he asked looking at me harder.

"Maybe...maybe not."

"Well you must know my name then."

"Yep, Zabuza Momochi," I said standing up , "Demon of the Mist...missing-nin."

"Oh so you do know me?"

"Yep and he," I said pointing to Kakashi, "Is the Sharingan Kakashi."

"As I thought...Sharingan Kakashi."

Man I didn't want to face Zabuza, but team 7 just had to go on this dumb mission. I could feel the air getting colder, as the mist started to come on us. I ran in front of Tazuna and closed my eyes.

"Sorry, but the old man is mine," Zabuza continued.

" Surround and protect Tazuna," yelled Kakashi, getting ready to fight Zabuza, "Do not enter the fight. That's the team work here.

"Zabuza first...fight me."

"Ah...I already get the see the famous Sharingan," Zabuza said getting ready to battle, "I'm honored."

"Sharingan! Sharingan," Naruto yelled looking at Kakashi, "What the heck is that?"

Sasuke was about to start his speech, but then I thought I should get in it.

"Sharingan," I said with my eyes closed, "It is said that some have the ability in their eyes to read and defeat all type of Genjustu, Taijustu, and Ninjustu. The Sharingan is one of the types of pupil that gives you this power. But that's not the only ability the Sharingan has."

"Huh," Naruto asked confused.

I opened my eyes to see Sasuke with a shock look on his face. I then went to look at Zabuza who laughed.

"Exactly...that's not all...what's even scarier is...that you can copy your opponent's techniques once you see them. When I was a member of the Hidden Mist's assassin team...I kept a handbook, it included information on you. And this is what it said...the man, who has copied over 1000 justu... 'Copy Ninja Kakashi'."

'Yeah and he can copy a lot more then that too.'

I looked to see Sakura surprised, why Naruto yelled "You're the man!", and Saskue had a look...a look that he was thinking really hard about something, and it was about Kakashi's Sharingan.

"Now...let's end the talking," Zabuza continued, "I have to kill that old man."

Tazuna's face then had a expression of shock and being scared. Everyone but Kakashi got around Tazuna trying to protect him, with our Kunai Knife.

"But...Kakashi! It seems...I have to beat you first."

Kakashi said nothing. He just glared at Zabuza. That was when Zabuza then jumped over to the water. I turned my head straight to it. Everyone looked shocked as they saw it happen.

"Over there," Naruto yelled.

"And on top of the water," Sakura yelled.

Zabuza was getting ready to use he's Hidden Mist Justu.

"Ninpo...Hidden Mist No Justu," Zabuza whispered.

The mist then went and filled up the air. Making me feel like I gone blind.

"He's Gone," Sakura yelled.

Duh you idiot!

"He'll come after me first," Kakashi said loud enough for me to hear, "Zabuza Momochi...as a member of the Hidden Mist...he was known as an expert in silent killing.

You don't even notice until you're already dead...it's not like I can use the Sharingan perfectly. You guys be careful."

'Yeah we can to be careful around him its easy to notice.'

Everything went quite so we could hear Zabuza's foot steps. I could feel my heart racing,with Naruto, Sakura, and Saskue getting serious also scaried me. Okay I just need to clam down and think about what happens next. I then closed my eyes thinking about what was going to happen next.

"The mist is getting thicker," Naruto yelled.

"8 Choices," Zabuza called out.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Liver, Lungs, Spine, Clevical Vein... Neck Vein, Brain," Zabuza called out again, "Kidneys, heart. Which one should I go after?"

I then heard about everyone grasp. I thought for another minute.

'Wait! I know where he is going now!'

I then pulled out a Kunai, perparing myself for Zabuza. I heard Kakashi getting ready to attack Zabuza too.

"Sasuke," yelled Kakashi, "I'll protect you guys even if it kills me.

'Yeah right!'

"I don't let...my comrades die," he turned around smiling.

'Did you just make all of it up now?'

"We'll see about that!"

Zabuza was then behind us.

"It's over," Zabuza yelled.

I then pulled Tazuna and Naruto out of the way so Kakashi could get in there to defend Tazuna.

As I thought Kakashi came in and pushed Sakura and Sasuke out of the way. Punching Zabuza in the stomach with a Kunai making blood come out only to be water. 'Zabuza' then appeared behind Kakashi with his sword perparing to strike Kakashi.

"Sensei," Naruto yelled way pointing, "Behind you!"

Kakashi turned around in suprise and then got behind 'Zabuza'.

"Don't move," he yelled pointing the Kunai at 'Zabuza's' neck, "It's over."

"Wow!" ( guess who.)

Sakura just started laughing, like a happy.

"Sakura, stop laughing in a happy voice it's not even over yet," I yelled.

Zabuza then laughed evilly. "Boy you just took the words out of my mouth," he said looking at me, "You don't get it...Three no way you can defeat me with your monkey-like imitations. At that time...you had already copied my water clone no jutsu. You had your clones say those words...to attract my attection...while the real you stayed in the mist and watched. Nice plan...But...I'm not that easy," he said getting behind Kakashi.

I forgot all about Kakashi using a clone, oh well.

The water clone then popped.

"That one's a fake too," Naruto yelled.

Zabuza then swung his sward at Kakashi.

"Kakashi duck," I yelled.

Kakshi ducked but only to be pushed into the water by Zabuza's foot.

"Sensei," Naruto yelled.

"Foolish," Zabuza said.

Kakashi tried getting out of the water but I knew it was heavy.

"Heh...fool," Zabuza said as performing the water prison jutsu.

"What," Kakshi yelled as it formed.

Zabuza then laughed again, "Now I have you in an inescapable prison! It's tougher if you can't move, you know?

"Now...Kakashi we can finish things later," he continued as he was perfoming the water clone jutsu, "First. I'll take care of them."

Sorry that its late. I was forgetting to do it and I was stupid for making you all wait. I'll try getting it done by Fridays, because the football season where I live at ends this Saturday. So I'll try with exams coming up and stuff.


	5. Chapter 5:Freedom

Chapter .5. Meeting of Haku

Zabuza then made another water clone to where everyone was shaking in fear. Even Sasuke.

"Heh, wearing those headband and acting like ninjas," said the clone, raising up slowly, "A real ninja is someone who has survived numerous brushes with death.

"Only when you're good enough to be listed in my handbook...can you start calling yourself ninja...you are not ninja."

Zabuza then disappeared.

Oh crap he is going after Naruto, I have to push him out of the way. I ran right in front of Naruto only to be hit in the face and thrown back with him too. With of course Naruto's headband falling off of his forehead.

Dang it!

"Naruto, Mark," Sakura yelled.

I then sat up quick from the hit with a angry face.

"Just brats," said Zabuza.

"Guh," Kakashi yelled, "Take Tazuna and run!

"You have no chance of beating him! As long as he's keeping me trapped in this prison he can't move! The water clone cannot go very far from his body! Just run away now!"

Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna only stood there scared half to death. I looked around going backwards. I then got up and tighten the headband on my forehead. Naruto was about to get up until he grunted from the wound on his hand.

"Hey Naruto," I said not looking at him, "I want you to remember something. That thing that you promised back then."

No one said anything, everyone just stood there being quite.

"What are you doing Mark," yelled Kakashi.

I then spite out the blood from my mouth onto the ground.

"I want you to remember the promise you made back there," I yelled, "There very promise you made, that you said 'Am not going to be saved ever again...am not going to be afraid and try to runaway,I swear on this pain in my left hand, with this Kunai I'll protect the old man!' So do it then! Or I will!"

Naruto then turned around and looked at me, then at the headband that Iruka had gave him.

"I know that headband is really important to you, isn't it," I continued, "So get your butt up and get it! You can't become Hokage by sitting on your butt!"

I pointed at Naruto's headband being stomped on by Zabuza.

"Yeah that's right," Naruto whispered to where only I could hear it, "I become a ninja and decied I wouldn't runaway anymore!"

Good he is back to normal.

"UAHH," Naruto yelled charging at Zabuza's clone.

"No, Don't!"

"Naruto, what are you thinking!"

"He..."

"Bah...idiot!"

Zabuza then punched Naruto and made him go back to where Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna were.

Dirt flew everywhere like snow. When it cleared you saw a hurt Naruto on the ground.

"What are you doing attacking him all by yourself," yelled Sakura, "We Genin have no chance against him!"

Sakura then looked to see Naruto getting up holding his headband. Naruto was shaking really bad why getting up but I knew, that the story would not change after this.

"Hey you Eye-Browless freak," Naruto said with the blood dripping from his mouth, "Put this in your handbook. The man who will one day become Hokage...

Naruto then put his Handband on his forehead. Now wait for it...

"Leaf Village Ninja! Naruto Uzumaki," he ended with a smile.

Everyone stood of shock of what Naruto just did and said.

"Sasuke! Listen!"

"What is it?"

"I have a plan."

"Pft...Teamwork fo=rom you?"

Sakura was blushing like crazy.

"Now let's get wild...," Naruto said grinning.

"A lot of arrogance but," Zabuza said, "Do you stand a chance?"

"Of course we do," I yelled.

"Wah," said Naruto looking at me.

"What are you doing? Run," Kakashi yelled, "This fight was over the moment I was caught! Our duty is to protect Tazuna! Did you forget that?"

"No we didn't forget," I said, "Well I kinda did."

Naruto then turned his head around to look at Tazuna.

"Old man?"

"Well...I planted this seed myself. I'm not going to now say that I desire to live so much that I'd stop you. I'm sorry guys...fight as much as you want."

"Pft...you heard that?"

"Are you ready?"

Zabuza then started to laugh out loud.

"You kids will never grow up!"

"What!"

"Going to keep "Playing" ninja eh? When I," Zabuza said as he raised his hand up, "When I was about your age, these hands were already dyed red with blood."

Now that freaked everyone out but me.

"Devil...Zabuza," Kakashi said.

"Ah...so you've heard a little about it?"

"Long ago, in the Hidden Mist Village, also called Blood Mist Village, there was a final obstacle in becoming a ninja."

"Hm...you already know about that graduation exam."

"That exam," Naruto asked.

Zabuza started to laugh all over again.

"What's this graduation exam thing?"

"Fights to the death between the students," I said interrupting Zabuza, "Friends who had trained and eaten at the same table are pitted against each other and go at it...until on of them loses his life.

"Friends has helped each other and shared dreams."

"Terrible," Sakura whispered.

"10 years ago," Kakashi said, "The Hidden Mist graduation exam...was forced to change. This change came after the previous year...when a devil appeared..."

"Change," Sakura asked, "What change? What did the Devil do?"

"You idiot, think about it, " I said, "It was Zabuza...Without pause...or hesitation. A young boy who was not even a ninja, had killed over hundred of the students."

"That sure was fun."

Zabuza with his elbow, then hit Sasuke in the stomach and slammed him into the ground with his arm. Sasuke then coughed out blood.

"Sasuke!"

"Die," Zabuza said put his foot onto Sasuke's stomach.

Naruto then made his Shadow Clones appear.

"Ah...Shadow Clones...and a large amount..."

"Here I come!"

Naruto clones, well you know what happens next, went after Zabuza who only swung his sword at the clones. I saw 'Naruto' sliding backwards digging in his bag.

"Sasuke," yelled 'Naruto' throwing the shuriken at him.

Sasuke then went and caught the shuriken. At Sasuke's command the shuriken opened.

"Evil Wind Shuriken...Shadow Windmill!"

Sasuke then jumped and threw the shuriken.

"A shuriken won't work against me!"

Zabuza then figured out that it wasn't aiming for his clone, it was aiming at him.

"I see you're aiming it at the real m. But...that's not enough!"

Zabuza caught the fight shuriken for only to see the second shuriken show up.

"Another one in the shuriken's shadow?"

Zabuza looked scared at first, then put on a serious face.

"But," he said as he jumped, "Still not enough."

"He dodged it," Sakura whispered.

Sasuke then had a smirk on his face. The real Naruto then popped out from behind Zabuza with a Kunai.

"Huh," Sakura asked stupidly.

Naruto then threw the Kunai at Zabuza. Which would work of course. I just want Haku to hurry up so we can make it to Tazuna's house. Am pretty bored right now. The Kunai made a cut on Zabuza's cheek, Zabuza had let go of the water prison he had made, and lets say Zabuza was not happy that our sensei made it out alive.


	6. Chapter 6: The seeing Of Haku

Chapter.6. The Seeing Of Haku

"Dumb brat," Zabuza yelled going to throw the Shuriken at Naruto.

I saw Kakashi then raise up to Zabuza and stopped the attack. I could tell that Kakashi was mad...he was probably planning revenge.

"Kakashi Sensei!"

Naruto then came out from under water.

"Naruto great plan..." said Kakashi, "You guys have grown up..."

"Hehe...the aim of the shadow clone wasn't to defeat Zabuza but to hide the fact that I had transformed into the Evil Wind Shuriken. Of course I didn't think that I could beat him, but I thought if only we could break open that water prison."

"Heh," Zabuza said, "I got distracted and released the jutsu..."

"Wrong! You didn't release it. You were "forced" to release it. I'll tell you that I don't fall for the same jutsu twice. What will you do?"

"Bah!"

Zabuza then jump backwards and started to perform the jutsu. I never under stood what it meant, but it would preform the...

The water then started coming up.

"Water Dragon Blast Jutsu," I yelled putting my hand in the air.

Everyone then looked at me weird.

"What I got excited!"

What then fell on everyone. And everyone was staring shocked at Kakashi and Zabuza. Kakashi and Zabuza then run around almost forming a circle and put both of their arms in the arm with either a ram or rat hand sign. I couldn't really remember which one it was so I stood there shocked of the battle. Kakashi was still copying Zabuza's commands.

"Freaky eye is pissing me of," Kakashi yelled like Zabuza, "Right?"

"Heh...all you're doing is copying me."

"You can't beat me you monkey *******," Zabuza and Kakashi both yelled.

"**** you," Zabuza yelled forming hand signs, "I'll make it so...you can never open that mouth again!"

"Zabuza is going insane," I said.

Everyone then turned around and looked at me, those who were around me.

"He probably sees himself by now."

Kakashi then formed the Water Explosion Jutsu.

"What! Impossible!"

All the water then started to go to Zabuza and we all got shocking wet to where I pushed into a tree, trying to look weak.

"Mark are you okay," Sakura asked running over to me.

"Yeah am okay," I said get up from the ground.

I saw Zabuza then with a tree with Kunai stabbed on him.

"It's over," Kakashi yelled as he landed on a tree branch.

"How," Zabuza said scared, "Can you see the future?"

"Yeah and you're going to die."

That was when a Senbon came in went into Zabuza's neck knocking him into the ground. Everyone stood there shocked of what just happened.

"Hehe,"the Hunter-nin laughed who landed on a branch, "You're right he's dead."

Naruto finally made it out of the water to see that Zabuza was "dead". Kakashi then jumped off the branch to see if Zabuza is dead or not. Which everyone was hoping he was dead.

"Thank you very much. I have been searching...for the opportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time."

"That mask...you're a hidden mist Hunter-nin.."

"Impressive you are correct."

"Hunter-nin," Naruto said getting into the conversation.

"Yes Naruto," I said getting in too, "It is his duty to hunter down Missing-nins. He is a member of the hidden mist Hunter-nin team."

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Hunter-nin stated.

Naruto then started looking at Hunter-nin to Zabuza.

"What the ****," Naruto yelled, "Who are you?"

Everyone then looked surpised at Naruto for his outburst.

"Naruto calm down," I yelled, "He isn't the enemy!"

"I'm not asking that! That Zabuza...that Zabuza was killed. A guy that strong...a guy that strong was killed by a kid. By a kid not much different from me! We look stupid! How can I understand that!"

"Well," Kakshi said coming over to Naruto, "I know how you feel. But this is also the truth.

Kakashi then put his hand on Naruto's head.

"In this world. There exists kids younger than you...yet stronger then me."

I saw Naruto then blushing from getting a lecture and being treated like a kid. Hunter-nin then got off the branch and went over to Zabuza's body before we even knew it.

"Your battle is now over," he said picking up Zabuza, "And now I must dispose of this body. Since it seems to be a body with many secrets."

The Hunter-nin then started to leave.

"Farewell."

"He's gone," Naruto yelled.

"Haaa,"Kakashi said putting his headband on his left eye, "Now we have to get Tazuna back home. Let's go!"

"Hahahaha," Tazuna busted out, "Super thanks, guys! Come over to my house and relax for a while!"

"Boom," I said as Kakashi landed on the ground.

"Huh what's wrong," Sakura yelled.

"Kakashi sensei!"

"And you told us to go," I said poking him, "You used to much of your little Sharingan there."

Naruto, Saskue and I both went to pick up Kakashi and drag him to Tazuna's house to where we all slept there during the night. Which I fell a sleep when we first got there because I was so tired from dragging Kakashi everywhere.

Sorry that the story was late. Like really late. I will give you a chapter hopefully by tomorrow and a special chapter by Thursday for Christmas. So til then.


	7. Chapter 7: Dang it! Am Stupid!

Chapter.7. Dang it! Am stupid!

I woke up the next morning to see Naruto and Saskue both sound asleep. Man their still asleep! They must be lazy ninja. But I can't say anything, they probably think am a useless ninja and a lazy one at it too. I then went to put on my clothes to see the sun was going up higher. Well I guess I'll just sit outside and watch the sun come up then, since it seems like their not going to wake up anytime soon. I jumped outside the window to land on the ground face first.

"Man I need to learn how to land right," I whispered rubbing my face as I got up.

I started walking around the place to where I found a pier, with not even one boat or person there so I decided to go there and relax.

After about a couple of minutes I realized that I still need to make a plan for when we fight Haku and Zabuza at the bridge. I should probably just relax and just wait for it to happen and then figure out how to do it. I was still thinking until suddenly I felt sleepy.

"I know I slept enough," I whispered rubbing my eyes, "Or I would have been the last one to wake up."

It was true, every since I have been born I would be the first to wake up or the last. And everyone thought that it was weird. I turned around to see if anyone was behind me but as I turned around I fell backward to have someone catch me.

**FLASH BACK**

The first day of kindergarten. I remember that day. People were just staring at me as my mom was walking me to school. People were whispering with their child or children beside them.

"What is he."

"Purple eyes and black hair...he looks like the devil's child!"

"I would hate to have a son like that."

That was when my mother stopped because we were at my classroom door. She then lower herself down to where we would meet face to face.

"Do you have your lunch," she asked in a nice/serious voice.

"Yep," I said cheerfully.

"Your school materials?"

I stood there confused.

"As in your pencils other stuff."

"Oh...yes!"

"Okay then your ready to go," she said as she give me a hug, "Now don't you give anyone trouble okay."

"Okay!"

"Oh! And be yourself. That is how you'll make friends."

"Okay!"

"Are you even listening to me," she asked as I just stood and stared at the wall.

"Okay!"

Mom then sighed at me and smiled.

"Well I'll just let you go then. I love you."

"Love you too!"

I watched myself as we parted going different ways. But what my mom said wasn't true. I didn't make any friends that year. It was like no kid wanted to come near me. So for some reason I was always cheerful. For some reason I didn't cry or pout. I just stood there smiling when no one wanted to play with me, when they choosing people for their teams...they didn't even care if they were one number short.

**Flash Back End**

I woke up to see that I was in a cell. I then jumped up to see the cell bars of the only source that brought in air and sunlight.

"Wh-where am I," I whispered.

"You are at a place that you will never know," said a voice behind me, a soft voice.

I turned around to see a pale woman, with dark blue hair, mud brown eyes, wearing a dark black dress, no shoes with a sword by her side.

"What do you mean by that and who are you?"

"My name is Mizuki Rin. And you are still in the wave country. The bridge builder won't die."

"Okay...my name is Mark Dragon...Hunter...nice to me you," I said as I put my hand through the bars.

"No thank you."

Well isn't she rude!

"Which part of the wave country am I at?"  
"I can't tell you that."

I sighed.

"Then don't tell me things that you won't tell me about...why did you capture me anyway?"

"Oh...because I saw that you have a talent within you with swords and am here to help you. Plus you have to fight Zabuza right?" "

"You didn't have to knock me out and lock me up then," I huffed at her, "You could of just told me."  
"Well-"

"Wait how did you know that I was worried about the bridge builder and about Zabuza?"

Mizuki then looked around at me in a dark mood. It was like she was the 2nd devil.

"I been following you the whole entire time."

I then back away from the bars.

"I-I think you grew two hounds lady," I said pointing my finger at her head.

"Are you calling me a cow," she yelled mad.

Oh crap! I didn't mean it that way!

"Bad apprentice will be given punishment when talking to their master!"

And before I knew it that night she had cut me with her sword three to five times. Saying that this was punishment. I learned my lesson and from then on...I will never say a word back.

The next morning she woke me up by pouring cold water on me. I didn't yell or anything. I just sat up and looked at her. The only thing she would do to me then was drag me out to her training area. I would only get three hours of sleep...then it was back to training. From there on for that following week, Mizuki taught me how to use a sword. I always got a punishment for messing up on something during her training. Before I knew it, I could sense her every step, to any noise I heard, and to the way people always moved around the village.

On the seventh day I was let out of the jail cell. Mizuki then handed me my beautiful sword.

"Okay kid," she said smiling, "I want you to defeat Zabuza and save the bridge builder okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay you better be on your way."

"Yes," I continued then bowing to her, "Thank you for teaching me."

"It was nothing just come back to me when you need help, I'll always be here."

I then ran off and made my way to the bridge. The fight would be on against Zabuza and Haku. Hopefully I make them realize that Gatou is using them.


	8. Chapter 8:Can I do it?

Chapter. I do it?

I ran as I fast as I could. I was passing everything within a blur.

"I hope am not late," I whispered.

After about 15 minutes I finally made it to the bridge to see Kakashi having already his dogs on Zabuza holding him down from moving. Crap I have to stop Kakashi. As I kept on running toward him as Kakashi was performing the Lighting Blade. I then saw Haku come in front of Zabuza as Kakashi was getting closer to him. When I made it with out even thing I had pulled my hand out in front of Haku, letting my arm being almost torn to pieces. Kakashi stood there horrified. Why I could tell Haku stood shocked as well as Zabuza.

"Mark," Sakura yelled in horror.

"Ma-Mark," Kakashi stuttered, "What are you doing? W-why did you get in my way?"

"Because Zabuza and Haku are being used," I groaned.

I saw Naruto then come up to where we were, looking shocked.

"What," whispered Haku.

"Gatou is only going to kill them next if we don't make an agreement here," I continued, "But first Sensei...I...would like _your hand_ to be out of _my arm_."

"Oh right sorry."

Kakashi then pulled his hand out of my arm.

"Ow," I groaned again as I sat on the ground.

Kakashi then came to my side and started to look at my arm.

"Well am not a doctor or anything but I think it is broke," Kakashi whispered, and then got serious, "Where have you been Mark!"

"Uh...yeah...I can't really explain."

"You can explain it to me."

"Uh...I got lost on the road of life?"

Kakashi then hit me on the head.

"Ow...it isn't nice to hit a injured person!~"

"Mark," Sakura yelled, "We have been worried sick about you! How do you think we feel?"

"I don't know...mead?"  
"Yes!"

Sakura then saw Naruto. A smile then grew on her face.

"You're alright,"yelled Sakura waving at Naruto,"Huh? What about Sasuke? Naruto! Where is Sasuke?"

Naruto then turned his face away from Sakura trying to hide the fact that Sasuke "died".

Sakura was shaking from knowing that Sasuke had "died". She looked like she was going to cry on the spot.

"Zabuza we need to talk," I said turning around to him.

Zabuza then sighed and looked at me.

"Kid I don't have time for your games. Am getting paid at every moment."

"I know...but you won't get paid. As I said before Gatou is using you!"

I then saw Tazuna telling Sakura something and they both grabbed each other hands and ran off toward Sasuke. You could then hear her crying from where you were at.

"So," I said standing up, "Do we have a deal then?"

"What's the deal?"

"Oh I forgot to say...if we fight together and get rid of every employer of Gatou, then you let us free and you get the money from Gatou at his place-oh and kill Gatou too."

It took Zabuza for a second to finally agree on it.

"Okay then heads up because their here."

"Oh...you're getting your a** kicked," Gatou said making his cane hit the ground,"How disappointing... Zabuza."

"Gatou. Why are you here...? what's with all these men?"  
"Hehehe, the plan has changed...well actually I panned to do this from the beginning. Zabuza I'm going to have you killed here."

"What."

"I never panned on paying you any money."

"See I told you," I yelled at Zabuza.

"D** brat."

"Hiring a normal ninja from the village is expensive and they betray me," Gatou continued, "so I get you missing-nins, who are easy to take care of afterward. I have the ninjas battle each other and once they're weakened I kill them off with numbers...the only problem in the plan was you...Zabuza. The Devil Of The Hidden Mist? What a joke, if you ask me...hehe,_ you're_ _just a cute little baby devil_. We can easily kill you now!"

Everyone of the men cheered.

"Kakashi I'm sorry," Zabuza then continued, "This fight is over. Now that I have no reason to go after Tazuna. I have no reason to fight you."

"You're right."

"Oh yeah," said Gatou pointing his cane at Haku, "I owe this one..you squeezed my arm until it broke...oh well I was hoping you were dead, I guess we'll make you dead then."

I walked to Zabuza's side looking at him.

"So shall we start it," I said smiling.

"Sure. Give me a Kunai."

"Here."

I threw the kunai to Zabuza as he took the bandages off of his face. He then charged at Gatou.

"What...that's enough kill them," Gatou yelled as he ran behind his employers.

"Sure thing!"

"Yeah!"

"Well I guess I'll help too," I said pulling out a Kunai.

"Mark," yelled Kakashi, "You can't go in that mess your to injured!"

"Not as much as you Sensei, you could at least pull a few shadow clones out right?"

Kakashi then sighed.

"Sure...Kagebunshin no Jutsu."

Several Kakashis then proofed out and ran into battle.

"Well am going."

I then ran into the battle not knowing what was going to happen to me. A man with a spar came in front me as I kicked the man in the stomach, a man with a sword came behind me, so I kicked the man with the spar in the face and jumped through air and landed behind the sword man and stab him with my Kunai. I wasn't going to use my sword on these pathetic people.

"Got you," I said smiling.

I didn't really get to fight that much because Kakashi's clones had took care of most of them and Zabuza had too. I turned around when I was finished to see Zabuza stab Gatou with the Kunai. He barely had any swords or spars on his back. Yep Zabuza isn't going to die neither is Haku. Where was Haku anyway? I thought he would Zabuza out. I turned around to see Haku smiling as Zabuza killed Gatou. I turned around to Zabuza to see that he had cut Gatou's head off. So he wanted to have Haku stay where he was? Well I guess now he has feelings for Haku now. Wait doesn't that mean he is going to be gay or does he have feelings in a father way? I think in a father way. I then sat down laid my back the the wall of the bridge, because one I was tired and two my arm was bleeding really bad now with my other wounds I gained from fighting the other people with losing to much blood. I then sighed. What have I gotten myself into? My felt my sword then poke me. Oh yeah...I forgot that I even had my sword. I wonder why they haven't asked about it yet? I brought my sword with me to the bridge where they meet in the village, on the way to the wave, with me to the pier I went on, and to this bridge. I don't care anymore. Am just tired. So I guess I'll sleep then.  
"Naruto, Mark," I heard Sakura yell.

I turned my head to see Sakura with not dead Sasuke standing up.

"He's alright! Sasuke is alive!"

Naruto had a shocked face at first but then when Sasuke had raised his arm in the air, Naruto kinda started to cry like a baby. I smiled so everything is a happy ending huh?

"I've been worried but," Kakashi said as he turned around to see Sasuke, "Sasuke is also alright...that's great."

I then felt something wet on my leg. I looked down to see a puddle of blood starting to form. Oh great, I might actually die from this.

"Mark," said a voice in front of me.

I pulled my head up to see Kakashi in front of me.

"What is you're blood type?"

"AB," I whispered about to fall asleep.

"Mark you try to stay awake or you might die."

"I don't know if I can," I whispered with my eyes almost closed.

"You got to try."

"Inari," yelled Naruto happily as the Villagers came to them.

"Oh you already beat them," someone said in the crowd.

"Yep!"

"Aw..."

It then started to snow.

"Huh," Naruto said looking up,"It's snowing."

"Snow at this time of year?"

Finally I then closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Back to Konoha!

Chapter.9. Back to Konoha!

**Flashback Start**

I remember the day, the day I made my first friend. I was on the first day of school when I was in first grade. I was looking out the window with a happy face. I was so happy because mom was going to go and buy one of my favorite games for me. Nothing was going to ruin my day...nothing.

"Hey does that kid look weird to you," someone whispered.

"Yeah I was in his class last year," another whispered, "He doesn't say much because no one talks to him."

"Why?"

"Because my mom said he is the Devil's son."

"Oh."

The bell then rang and everyone then went to their seats.

"Okay class quite down we have a new student here today."

I looked to see Haku come in and stood beside our teacher.

"His name is Haku Hope. Okay now go sit over in that desk beside DragonHunter."

"I feel sorry," one whispered to their neighbor as Haku was walking to the desk beside me.

"Yeah he is sitting with the Devil's son now."

As Haku sat down the teacher started talking about what was going to happen in this class and on about the rules. When the bell rang for lunch, no one came over to our desk. No one. I guess they were scared because they thought I was the Devil's son. I saw Haku was about to get up with his lunch when I grabbed my lunch out of my desk.

"Hey," I said looking at him talking in a friendly voice, "My name is Mark DragonHunter."

"H-hi."

"Do you want to eat with each other on the roof top," I continued,"You don't have any friends and neither do I. So lets go."

Haku only nodded his head. After that day before we both knew it we had became friends. And Haku started to talk more and more. To where I couldn't even shut him up. But it was good to have a friend. A friend to talk to.

**Flashback End**

I opened my eyes to that it was sunny in the room. I heard people talking from downstairs.

"Is he awake yet," a girl voice asked.

"No," said a male voice.

I sat up and looked around the room.

"Oh am back at Tazuna's place," I whispered putting right hand on my head,"Man my head hurts."

I was about to get up when the door suddenly opened. And there stood a serious Kakashi, which then turned into a happy face Kakashi.

"Well look who finally decided to wake up," he said walking over to me.

"So," I said, "Is Zabuza and Haku alive?"

"Yeah...they already left the village."

"Oh...well that's good."

"Kakashi Sensei," I heard a voice yell as it was coming up the stairs,"Its time to eat!"

"Oh, sorry I was just talking to someone."

"It can't be Mark because he is asleep," said Sakura popping here head in.

Sakura then saw me and stood there surprised.

"As you were saying," I said looking at Kakashi.

"Oh well one thing is where did you go?"

"Yeah," I whispered smiling and rubbing the back of my head,"There is a funny reason about that."

"Mark it isn't funny," Sakura yelled at me coming to me,"You could of gotten kidnapped for all we knew!"

"Yeah it was about like that."

"Was about?"

"Yeah, there was this woman that wanted to tech me, so she became my Sensei...well my second Sensei."

Kakashi then sighed as he got up.

"Well I better get you something to eat."

"Okay!~"

Kakashi then left the room leaving Sakura and me alone.

"So how long have I been out," I asked her.

"About a week."

"What! Man I wanted to go train!"

"You couldn't train anyway because of your arm."

"Huh?"

"Kakashi Sensei didn't tell you? You injured your arm really bad to where the doctor said you may not be able to use your arm again."

"Wow...well am not surprised."

"Your not?"

"No, I knew I was going to lose something in that battle just to save Zabuza and Haku."

"Well not to interrupt you but Sakura you need to go eat," said Kakashi as he bring in food.

"Yes food," I yelled.

"Okay."

Kakashi then sit down with the try and I grabbed the chop sticks and started to dug into the rice.

"One more question Mark," Kakashi continued, "Where did you get that necklace from?"

"What necklace?"

"That necklace," Kakashi said in a serious pointing at the Hokage necklace on the floor.

"I already told you, I got it from a friend," I said taking the last bite from eating my rice.

"Okay then."

"Come on I want to go see Mark," wined a voice, "I need him to answer my question!"

"No you have to eat first!"

"Aww...fine then!"

I smiled.

"It is pitiful that I can hear Naruto from all the way up here."

"Well am going to go eat," Kakashi said as he got up, "After you eat you need to rest some more."

"Okay!~"

**One week later **

We were standing at the gate of the bridge with some people of the Wave Village telling us bye.

"Thanks to you we've completed the bridge," Said Tazuna, "But...this is a super sad..."

"Thank you for everything," said Kakashi smiling.

"Don't worry! We'll come to visit," yelled Naruto blushing.

"You...better," Inari said about to cry.

Naruto then was about to cry too.

"Inari...you're sad right? It's okay to cry!"

Sakura looked like she wanted to get away from Naruto by the way he was acting.

"I'm no going to cry! But Naruto you can cry too!"

"Fine," Naruto said spinning around, turning his back to Inari, " Later..."

I looked at Naruto to see he was crying like Inari. I smiled. So this was a good mission...no one died. I only lost an arm, that's all.

"Yay! Let;s get home fast so I can have Iruka Sensei buy me some Ramen! Oh yeah! And I have to tell Konohamaru about my legendary feats!

"Then I will...Sasuke how about a date when we get back?"

"No thanks."

"B-but..."

"Hey-Hey! How about me!"

"No! Shut up Naruto!"

"Well that wasn't nice," I said looking at her.

Kakashi then sighed because everyone was going back to normal.

**One week later**

When I got up I looked at my left arm. I won't be able to use both hands on a sword anymore. Well at least Rin Sensei taught me how to use one hand on a sword and how to do Jutsu with one hand. I guess she was preparing me for the worst. I then quickly put on my clothes had breakfast, brushed my teeth and was out of my apartment leaving my sword behind in my room.

When I made it there I saw Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke standing there not even talking to each other. Sakura's face then brighten up into a smile.

"Good morning Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke," I yelled in a happy voice.

"Good morning," Said Sakura, "But your an hour late."

"Sorry, got lost."

I then turned around to see Naruto and Sasuke fighting. Which is not talking to each other.

"Guys stop fighting like babies," I said going to sit against the fence.

"We are not," they both yelled.

"Yeah right."

**About two hours later. **

"Hey guys," yelled Kakashi as he was walking over to us, "I got lost!"

"Stop lying with a straight face! Give it a rest!"

"Hey, Hey," Naruto yelled running over to Kakashi, "Kakashi Sensei! Lately all of our missions have been too easy! I want a more you know, hot one! Where I can shine! That follows my ninja path! And my heart like...!"

"Yea yea...I pretty much know what you are going to say..."

Naruto then looked at Sasuke with a serious face. Day dreaming about beating Sasuke.

"Hey Naruto what are you Doing? Let's go!"

"Oh Yeah!"

"You are really annoying today!"

**Day's mission completed**

"Ow," I whispered as we were walking on the streets of Konoha and I was rubbing my face, "That woman can punch hard."

"I don't understand how you got hurt when it was Naruto's fault," said Sakura as she walked beside me, "I would to see that Naruto had messed up on something, and then you would be hurt."

"Dope."

Naruto then cracked.

"God D*****!"

"If you don't calm down I'll finish you," Sakura yelled blocking Naruto from attacking Sasuke.

"Hmm...teamwork seems to be suffering lately," Kakashi muttered.

"I know what you mean."

"Yeah! Yeah! You're the one ruining our teamwork Sasuke! Always hogging the spotlight, you B*******!"

"That's you. You moron. If you want me to stop making you look bad...then just become stronger than me."

Naruto then wanted to keep on fighting and Sakura then got in it too. I heard a bird yell from above me and I looked up to see a bird carrier going to the Hokage tower. I looked at Kakashi to see that he noticed too.

"Okay that's it for today," he said putting his face back in the book, "i have to go submit this mission report..."

"Then I'm going home.."

"Hey Sasuke, wait...how about right now...we work on our teamwork, just the two of us..."

"You're the same as Naruto. If you have time to bother me, practice a Jutsu or two. Frankly your ability is below Naruto."

Sakura's head then went down. She snapped.

"Sakura! Forget about Sasuke, let's train together!"

Kakashi then left the place leacing us three by ourselves.

"Huh," Naruto asked looking around, "Okay! I won't lose to Sasuke! Time to train!"

Naruto then finally notice that a box was behind him.

"Huh?"

Naruto then looked back to the front and started to walk forward. He then quickly turned around and pointed at the box.

"I act like I'm looking forward...but feint! What kind of rock is square with two holes! I see right through that!"

I then turn around to she Sakura sad as she has been during the time I been here. I looked at the sky for a minute. Is sure is pretty I wish I could train with Rin Sensei.

"Ouch!"

"That hurt," said a guy voice.

I looked up to see that it was Kankuro and Temari that Konohamaru had bumped into.

Oh boy...now this is going to be troublesome.


	10. Chapter 10:What have we gotten into?

Chapter.10. What have we gotten our selves into?

"Konohamaru," Naruto yelled as Kankuro held Konohamaru by his scarf.

"Knock it off," yelled Temari, "You're gonna get it as it is!"

"It was my fault," Sakura said butting in, "I was fooling around..."

"Put him down," Naruto yelled again in anger, "You big Ape!"

Kankuro just looked at Naruto with no expression.

"I just want to play with him a little. While we're waiting for the nuisance to get here."

"You!"

Naruto was about to charge when I put my arm out in front of him, stopping him in shock.

"What was that for?"

"Sand Village Ninja," I said looking at Temari and Kankuro, "Stop causing such a drama scene right now...if I was you I would put down the Hokage's Grandson...who knows what can happen to you.

Kankuro then put Konohamaru down and Konohamaru ran over to us.

"I know you're here for the Chunin Exam. So wait for your partner in silence, you are not allowed to hurt any of Konoha's people!"

Kankuro then looked at me with a serious face.

"You're starting to annoy me," he said.

"I don't care if I am or not. You just better clam down before your teammate gets here."

"Kankuro," yelled a voice.

"Well speak of the Devil," I said turning around to see Gaara.

"G-Gaara.."

"You're a disgrace to our entire village. It annoys me that you'd lose control in a quarrel with children. Have you forgotten why we came here?"

"But Gaara," Kankuro wined pointing at us, "They started it. The little one slammed into me!"

"Shut up..or I'll kill you.

Gaara then disappeared and landed beside Kankuro and Temari.

"I know we're a little early...but we didn't come here to play around."

"I swear it won't happen again," Kankuro said Shivering.

"Let's go."

"Wait," Sakura yelled, "According to your headbands, you three come from the Village Hidden in the Sand."

"Sakura shut up," I said.

"Mark already pointed it out," Said Sasuke appearing in front of us.

"Oh," Naruto said, "And what was that again?"  
"It was about the Chunin Exam. It is a Exam to where any Genin Ninja from any village can come here and become a Chunin," I said, "But first you have to pass the test."

"Hey Konohamaru! Maybe I should enter. This Chunin selection Exam thing too, huh?"

Which Konohamaru was agreeing with him. I then sighed and looked at them.

"Hey, you there," yelled Sasuke, "What's your name?"

"Huh," Temari asked why blushing, "W-who me."

"No the one with the gourd."

"Gaara of the Desert. And you are...?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"And you," asked Gaara pointing at me.

"Mark DragonHunter."

"Hey," Naruto yelled pointing at himself, "Do you want to know my name."

"No. Let's go."

"Konohamaru, do I look like a loser?"

"Next to Sasuke, big guy...yeah."

I then smiled as I saw Naruto get sad. We then went our own paths and went to do what we wanted to do.

I walked into my apartment to see that piano again. Why did I have it here again? I then past it wanting to go sit on it. I turned my head around to look at it again. That just made me want to sit on it more! It felt like the piano was attaching me more and more. I then finally decided to sit down. I pressed one key with my good hand and looked at it with please. I wished I could play it with both of my hands, but my left hand is broke. I think I may never be able to use two hands again. I sighed and got up and went to bed. Well at least I can be a Ninja.

The next morning I got up and did my usual route. When I made it to the bridge I saw Sakura and Naruto yelling their heads off and Sasuke just standing there being mad.

"What are yelling about," I asked him.

Sasuke just turned his head the other way.

"Fine then be rude."

"Morning guys," yelled Kakashi sitting on top of the sign of the bridge, "Sorry I was late, I got lost on the path of life."

"You are such a liar," both Sakura and Naruto yelled.

"In case this may surprise you," said Kakashi as he jumped down and came over to us, "But I've recommended all three of you for the Chunin Exam."

"Huh!"

Everyone but me was surprised, I just stood there with no emotion on my face.

"Say what?"

"Good one, Sensei. You almost had us."

"You have to fill out applications," Kakashi said handing us all a application.

"Kakashi Sensei," Naruto yelled jumping on Kakashi, "I love you!"

"Get off...you're embarrassing me!

We all stood there looking at them weird.

"If any of you don't wish to compete, the Exam is entirely voluntary, the choice is yours. You don't to turn in those application forms unless you want to. If you do, report to room 301 at the school by 1600 hours tomorrow afternoon. That's all!"

Kakashi then vanished and we were left alone again.

We then started to leave the bridge and Naruto was singing.

"The Journeyman Ninja Exam," said Naruto holding out the application in front of him, "I'll bet there'll be a lot of tough competition."

"Like Kankuro," I said holding my application.

"Yeah!"

Sasuke then smiled because he was thinking about Gaara but Sakura stopped and I turned around.

"Come on Sakura," I said smiling at her, "I know you can do the Exam."

Sakura then smiled and then came beside us again.

**The next day**

"Hey, Sakura," yelled Naruto as he ran over to us.

"Uh...hi," Sakura said.

She lost her courage. This is bad.

"Hey Mark," I heard Sasuke ask, "When did you get swords?"

" I had this sword since the beginning," I said pointing at the black sword then pointing at thr white and black sword, "I just brought this one last night."

"Oh."

We then entered the building not knowing what we were getting our self into.


	11. Chapter 11: So The Chunin Exam Begins!

Chapter.11. So the Chunin Exams Begin!

As we went up the flights of stairs I thought about that man in black. Will I meet him here? If we do meet..._he is dead! _We finally made it to the second floor, and all of us turned our attention to the 'kids' blocking everyone's way.

"Someone talentless as you," asked a 'kid', "Is really planning to take the Chunin Exam!"  
"Why, bother," mocked the other 'kid'.

I saw that Lee was on the floor hurt.

"Please," TenTen said begging, "Let us in."

The 'boy' then slapped TenTen making her fall into the ground.

"That's just cruel," One person whispered/yelled.

"We're just trying to spare you!"

"The Chunin Exam is incredibly difficult...and we should know. We've failed three times so far. There are people who made it, then immediately gave up being Shinobi...others who ended up crippled...some reduced to vegetables..we've seen it all!"

'Well am going to get up in it,' I thought walking over to them.

"Mark," said Sakura trying to stop me.

"Still, it isn't nice to hit a lady," I said looking at them with a smile.

"What?"

"Didn't your mama teach you manners?"

"Don't bring my mother in this!"

"Sorry, but if its true, then its true."  
"I see what your up to Mark," said Sasuke coming beside me, "This isn't room 301...its a illusion, drop it now. I have business on the third floor."

"What is he talking about?"

"Who knows?"

Both of the 'boys' then started to laugh.

"So you figured that out, eh?"

Sasuke only smirked and then looked at Sakura.

"It was easy, right Sakura?"

Sakura looked up surprised.

"You were probably the first to notice it."

"Huh?"

"You're the most analytical and the best in our cell...at understanding that art of illusion."

Sakura then blushed and put a smile on her face.

"Of course I notice it. Obviously we're still on the second floor."

"Yay," I cheered.

"Hey...not bad," said the kid with spiky hair, "But it just seeing through it isn't(then he went to kick Sasuke) **enough**!"

Sasuke then went to kick the kid with spiky hair until a green blur came in front of them and caught both of their legs. Everyone but me looked in shocked. I shouldn't made Sasuke not do that. Lee then sighed.

"Hey," Neji said looking at Lee with a serious look, "That's not what we agreed! You're the one who insisted we should avoid attention to ourselves."

Rock Lee then looked at Sakura why blushing, I looked at his teammates to see TenTen moving her head side to side, and Neji having a face that said not again. Lee then walked to Sakura and looked at her blushing.

" Um-hi. My name is Rock Lee. You're Sakura, right? Would you like to go out with me? I'll protect you with my life!"

I then sighed as Lee put on a smile with his thumb up. Sakura is going to say no, sorry buddy but she is in love with Sasuke.

"No...way. You are **way** out of hand!"

Naruto then started to laugh, I smiled

"Hey you! What's your name?"

"It's common courtesy to give your own name first."

"You're a Rookie aren't you," Neji asked, "How old are you?"

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"Come on guys," Sakura said pulling Sasuke's and Naruto's arm.

I quickly followed behind knowing that we were going to see that fight to where Sasuke will lose. You all know this part.

**To the scene where Sasuke and Rock Lee fight.**

I stood there sighing, beside Sakura why Naruto laying passed out on the floor, with of course Sasuke fighting.

"We don't have time for this," I said looking at Lee fighting Sasuke.

"He said that he would finish it in five minutes," said Sakura..

"Doesn't look like it to me."

We then saw Sasuke get kicked into the air. I made myself look in amazement. It looks cooler in real life.

"Aren't you going to do anything Mark," Sakura yelled at me.

"Why I want to know what happens next."

A windmill then landed a tip of Lee's tape on the wall.

"Halt," a Turtle yelled.

Lee then stop in the middle of the air and left Sasuke to fall.

"Sasuke," Sakura yelled running over to him in time to catch him.

"Even the Sharingan didn't help," I whispered.

I looked at Naruto only to see him Surprised that Sasuke had gotten beaten. Sakura was yelling at Sasuke to see if he was alright. Which I thought was stupid. Does he look alright? No.

"You know the rules, Lee," the Turtle yelled, "That move is strictly forbidden!"

"P-please forgive me...I was only.."

The Turtle gave Lee the death stare.

"I...I wouldn't have used the Reversal move...I never meant..."

"Hey...hey," Naruto yelled running over to us the pointing at the Turtle, "That thing over there...that's a Turtle...right?"

"Obviously!"

"Naruto...you idiot," I whispered.

"So what's the deal here? Can Turtles be ninja?"

"Don't ask stupid questions!"

"Yes Naruto they can," I yelled.

"Oh."

"You fool," the Turtle yelled, why Lee flinched, "Do you think I care about your feeble excuses? Consider the repercussions of a Shinobi-Warrior-any Shinobi-baldly explaining all his secrets!"

"Y-yes sir!"

"I hope you are properly prepared?"

"Yes sir..."

"Well then...he's all yours, Master Guy!"

"Ah, the exuberance of youth," Guy said doing a pose, "All of you are full of it."

Everyone but Lee and I stood grossed out.

"He's got the biggest eyebrows I ever seen!"

"They're almost...alive...and that same dorky 'do...they're...under-brows."

"I've never seen anything like 'em," Naruto said.

"H-hey," yelled Lee pumping his fist, "Don't try to make fun of Guy Sensei!"

"Oh, Shut up! I don't even know what to make of all the freaks who keep popping in here!"

"You're a good one to be talking," I said looking at Naruto with a serious face.

"Lee!"

"Oh! Uh, yes Sir.."

"Idiot," Guy yelled punching Lee in the face.

"What!"

"You...you.."

"Guy Sensei!"

We stood there starring at the as tears starting down their faces.

"Guy Sensei...I...I.."

"That's enough Lee," Guy yelled hugging Lee,"Not one more word."

Everyone is still grossed out.

"Hey we don't have enough time to watch your love fest here," I said looking at Guy and Lee, "You can do it after the exam. Even though it give a warm, fuzzy feeling."

"Yes you are right," Guy said standing up, "Go on my star Pupil!"

'He still didn't listen.'

Guy looked at us with a serious face.

"So how is Kakashi?"

"Do fine really," I said.

"You know Kakashi Sensei," Sasuke asked.

"They sure do," I said lookoing at Sasuke, "Their arch-rivals."

"What; you are kidding right," asked Sakura.

"Nope."

"Our score is fifty to forty-nine," Guy said poping behind us.

Everyone but me turned around surprised.

"Hey," Naruto yelled, "How'd he...?"

"I'm stronger than he is," Guy said putting he's thumb up with a smile.

"As you can see Guy Sensei is totally amazing!"

"I know Lee started this fight, but take pity on his old teacher. For the sake of my own self-respect forgive him. You and Lee should head up to the classroom now."

Guy then threw a Kunai at the windmill in the wall making it fall off.

Lee quickly wrapped it around his hand. And took off with nothing else to say. I heard Sasuke's fist make a crunch sound, like he was crushing a wall nut.

"Sasuke," I said before anyone else could say anything, "Save your anger for later, you know you can beat anyone when your up for it,so next time show him what you got...plus you two stop feeling sorry for him, we have a Exam to pass!"

"Right!"

"Yeah."

"That's right!"

"Naruto? Sakura? Mark? Let's go!"

"YEAH!"

**In front of room 301. Meeting up with Kakashi.**

"Glad you made it after all, Sakura," Kakashi said as we made it over to him, "This way you all qualify to apply for the Chunin Selection Exam."

"What do you mean," asked Sakura.

"The way the test is set up, it can only be taken by three-person cells," Kakashi added.

"But, Kakashi Sensei you said it was up to each of us to decide whether or not to apply. Were you lying?"

"I said what I had to, to keep your partners from pressuring you into coming along. Even if you had no interest in applying, one word from Sasuke...and you'd have come along and gone through the motions, though your heart wouldn't have been in it."

"What would have happened if Sasuke and Naruto had shown up without me?"

"I'd have washed them out right here. None of you would have gotten past this without both of the others. But you're all here because you want to be. And I'm very proud of you. Now get in there! But Mark stay with me for a minute."

I stood where I was as Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura went on without me.

"Yes Kakashi Sensei," I asked.

"I have some good and bad news to tell you. Which one do you want first?"

"I guess the good."

"Well the good news is that you can take the test, but the bad news is, you have to take it on you're own."

"What," I grasped, "But this is a three cell test isn't it?"

"Yes, but the Hokage said that you would be okay on your own. He believes in you, so go in there and show them," he ended with a smile.

'Easy for you to say.'

I then went to open the door to see everyone stare at me as I came in. I quickly looked at my right to see Naruto's team with the rest of the Rookie 9. I walked over and stood next to Naruto to see Kiba and Sasuke talking.

"Hey what did Kakashi want from you," asked Naruto.

"Nothing special."

"Hey who is he," asked Kiba pointing at me.

"Oh pardon me, my name is Mark DragonHunter at your service."

Everyone then started to tell me their names and I already knew who they were.

"Would you guys," asked Kabuto coming over to us, "Do us all a favor and just shut up?

Everyone then looked at Kabuto why I gave him the glare.

"You three gangs of would-be hotshots are all Genin, right? Kids barely out of the ninja academy? All wet-behind-the-ears and runny-nosed! This isn't a school trip, you know."

"Who the h*** do you think you are," said Ino.

"Name's Kabuto. So what? You kids need to open your eyes."

"Why?"

Everyone turned around to see everyone ninja in there glaring at us.

"Watch out for the group behind you. They're Amagakure—Those-Who-Hide-In-The-Rain- and they've got very short fuses. Everyone's on edge, waiting to take the Exam. I give you a heads-up before someone snaps and beats the crap out of you. But it's probably unavoidable like all Rookies, you think you already know everything. I remember what it was like."

"Kabuto," asked Sakura, "Are you saying this is the second time you've applied?"

"Not second...**seventh**. Twice a year for...hm, going on four years now."

"Wow-then you've got a lot of experience with what we can expect," said Sakura in amazement.

"I guess so."

"All right," Naruto yelled, "Kabuto, buddy...you are the man!"

'Yeah right. All he is doing is lying to us.'

"The least I can do is give you sweet little babies some vital intelligance on what you're in for," Kabuto said pulling out his cards and showing us, "...with these **Shinobi** Skill cards."

"Shinobi Skill cards?"

"To put it simply, they contain information about the skills we use, transformed into symbols and burned into the cards using Chakra. It took me four years to collect all the intelligence needed for this Exam. In all, there are almost 200 cards.

'Yeah right is liar!'

"They look blank don't they? The only way you can read the data on the cards," Kabuto added putting Chakra into the cards, "Is by using my own personal Chakra. Each set is linked to its possessor. For example, card like this one."

A map then appeared on card.

"It's some kind of combination map and bar graph, in three dimensions! What kind of intelligence is this?"

"It shows how many applicants each Shinobi nation is sending to this session of the Chunin Exams. Like The Sand has 30, Rain has 21, Grass has 6, Water Fall has 6, Tree Leaves(us) have 88, and sound has 3 because their a newly born village."

"Do you also have Dossier cards," Sasuke asked, "Cards for each individual applicant?"

"Why? Someone here you have a particular interest in? I'll admit these are far from complete, but I've burned a set of dossier cards for the current pool of applicants...including your team. If you share any data you have on this person who interest you, I'll be happy to look him up and let you know what I have so far."

Am tired of listening to his D**** mouth! I turned away from looking at what Kabuto was doing to the ninja around me. There's a lot. Probably 153 Genin all in this room...they'll be cut in half by the time the second part of the exam is over. I grinned, this is going to be awesome!

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto yelled from behind me, "And none of you are gonna beat me! You got that!"

I turned around at naruto to see him grinning.

"Bill board tell you're boyfriend to shut up," yelled Ino.

"He is not my boyfriend Ino-pig!"

Oh great, look what you caused Naruto.

"Can you say that loud," said Kiba smirking.

"That idiot, he just turned everyone is this room our enemies in just one sentence," said Shikamaru, "What a pain."

"What are you blathering about," yelled Sakura running over to Naruto nearly choking him.

"But I'm telling to truth Sakura!~"

"Don't pay attention to my friend, he just needs his medication."

Sakura then started yelling at Naruto. Great there goes more of our team work. And here come the Sound Ninja.

The sound Ninja then came out of nowhere and came after Kabuto. I watched as he dodged Dosu's attack. Then he's glass broke and you know what else happened.

"Would everyone shut up," I voiced boomed with smoke poping up around the room.

"What," people yelled.

I saw Ibiki then show up with the rest of the people helping out during the exam.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting," said Ibiki, "My name is Ibiki Morino. I'm the protoctor and chief examier for the first part of the exam!"

**Sorry people that I haven't written in a long time, it is just band and ROTC just got a head of me, but since I have a three day weekend am going to try writing more chapters to repay for my lateness.**


	12. Sorry

Sorry people but my internet is being cut off, so I won't say I quit on this or that this is a not finished fanfiction. But I will finish this when ever I get internet again.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry but as you can see this story does not make sense. So it will be discontinued. BUT I will start a new naruto OC and start for the first time, A harry potter OC. I do not know which one will come up first. But I will do them both.


End file.
